elwoodjacksonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shock-Drop
' The Shock-Drop '''is the main antagonist in Mephilles2's Demotivation'' series. Shock is best known as former manager of TAB as well as the mortal enemy of the band. He is a cold-hearted and ruthless angel who is dangerous for mastering the art of dark magic behind the councils back. Due to his role in the story he directly became a well known character. Not as great as TAB, but he is the best known villain to the magical band. At the end of the story he is banished by Gigz and seemingly defeated. Having lost everything. Shock is the main antagonist in both Camp of Disaster and Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark. Biography Shock was a powerful angel. He was once good friends with the TAB members, as he even began to manage the band. Giving the band various audiences on both Earth and in Heaven. Combined with his management and TAB's talent, they became a well known band. Shock once fell in love with a human woman, which the council forbade. This caused Shock to break, he began to despise everything around him, he became cold-hearted and turned his back on his friends, he began to despise TAB from that moment on. The singer Meph in particular, who had a girlfriend named Neimi. It is speculated that Shock was behind the thing that made Neimi leave Meph. Personality Unlike other angels who are kind and helpful. Shock is ruthless, cold-hearted and doesn't give anything about humans or his fellow angels. De-motivation series Shock appears in De-motivation and Camp of Disaster, the first and second installment of the series. He appears in De-motivation as a minor antagonist and in the sequel Camp of Disaster ''as the main antagonist. Elwood Jackson Franchise Shock is mentioned as "The Manager" during TAB's final song in Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. Which was dedicated to him. In the following three stories there is no mention of him. However at the end of Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid something falls from the sky. Which is revealed to be Shock landing in Camelot. He returns in the sequel. Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark In Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark, Shock does return and serves as the main antagonist. It is revealed that he has escaped from the banishment dimension (how he escaped is still unknown) and has made a deal with an extra-terrestial force, known as The Mantra's. Their leader known as The Brain, has promised Shock to make him ruler of the world in exchange for Excalibur. Trivia Shock-Drop's real life inspiration is the author of the Elwood Jackson Series. See Lord Shockwave. Theme song: Angel of Darkness, Alex C. Despite being a character in Mephilles2's stories. Shock frequently appears in different stories, for example the Elwood Jackson stories and the Hunger Games fanfic ''She is Worth It. In all of his appearances he is an antagonist. The Shock-Drop.jpg|The Shock-Drop Shock-Drop 2.jpg|Shock-Drop 2 Shock using his eye.jpg|Shock using his eye Shock returns.jpg|Shock Returns Shock-Drop 6.jpg|Shock hiding in the Dark Shock-Drop 4.jpg|Shock without his glasses Shock-Drop 7.jpg|Shock hiding in the dark 2 Shock turns the tables.jpg|Shock turns the tables on his captors (Return of the Dark) Shock-Drop 12.jpg|Shock clenching his fist Shock in his chair.jpg|Shock sitting in his chair (Camp of Disaster) Shock without his glasses.jpg|Shock without his glasses Category:Antagonist Category:Main character Category:Characters owned by Mephilles2 Category:Mephilles2 Category:ROTD character Category:Second series characters